HIGH NOON
by sdhalfacre
Summary: An easy case turns deady wrong. Starring Gordon, Montoya and Bullock... This is act 1 (titled Bloody Sunday) of what will be 3.


****

HIGH NOON

By: 

__

Scott D. Halfacre 

COPYRIGHT 2001 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya, Jim Gordon, Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Oracle and all others unless otherwise noted are property of D.C. Comics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

ONE 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the scene in almost every testosterone-driven, high-budget, summer "blockbuster" where the good guy loads up with guns and shoots everyone with perfect precision? And let's not even start on the never reloading thing! Anyway, all that stuff they show you is bull. 

Montoya has been a cop a fairly long time and has never been in that sort of a circumstance.

Till now. 

They came to make a "routine" bust and found something very **UN**-routine. Not all of G.C.P.D. is here, but the ones that get all the press are. There is one person missing from this bust…

"Where da hell **is** that freak when he's needed?!" 

That's Harvey Bullock, he's been a cop in here for a long time, though not as long as some. He has a problem with the resident rodent of Gotham. Bullock just doesn't like a guy in tights, Montoya on the other hand--

"--**Toya**!" 

Her name barely registers in her mind before the hail of bullets concentrate on her. Instinctively she recoiled back behind her car. Yes, that's right… **her** car! Ever since Renee Montoya became a detective, she's been able to drive her car to work - today she should have left it behind.

"I hope G.C.P.D. covers this." Montoya sighs at her bullet-ridden car door. 

"Montoya is pinned down!" Bullock shouts at whoever is listening. 

Fortunately **one** man is listening. 

"Cover me--" With that he's off and running. 

"Commish?!" Harvey is surprised for a moment and reacts a moment too slow. 

Jim Gordon has been a cop in Gotham for so long his name is almost as synonymous with the city as Batman is. He's running as fast as he can lugging a shotgun with his sidearm still in its holster. His glasses slide down his nose as ricochets bounce around him. 

Gordon dives on his side, landing beside Montoya,"Dammit!" but not without pain. 

Montoya told Jim Gordon what he already knew. 

"You're shot!" 

TO BE CONTINUED....? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

TWO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're shot!"

Renee Montoya didn't tell Jim Gordon anything he didn't already know. _**Flesh wound. Nothing to worry about._** Gordon slid the shotgun to Renee, "Let's get out of here," while producing his .38 from beneath his jacket.

Nodding her agreement Montoya holstered her sidearm and took up the shotgun. "Three?"

Jim nods. "One."

"Two." Montoya flung some stray hairs out of her face.

Gordon could see her burning anger underneath. "I'll see what I can do about your car."

"Three." She ignored his comment, concentrating on the task at hand.

They move in unison, they could be compared to the dynamic duo, covering one another while the other moves into position to cover the other. Bullock gives his supporting fire trying to make it easier for the two to make it to the bank.

Renee slams her back against the wall on the left side of the glass doors, with Jim resting his hands on his knees on the right side trying desperately to catch his breath.

****_Cla-Clack_**** Renee racks the gun while praying under her breath. 

"I can't believe this." Jim rubs his left side where he was shot. The firing ceases. "That can't be good."

"Three?"

Jim nods. "One."

"Two." Bullock wheezes from behind them, his hat lying halfway from where he was and where they are now.

"I think we better count to **five**." Montoya smirks looking at both of the men catching their breath.

"Make… it… ten." Bullock puffs, leaning forward and rubbing his sides.

Gordon smiled at the both of them. **_They were good choices… both of them_.** "Three."

Renee peeks in through the glass door and pulls back just in time. Three bursts of fire hit the bulletproof glass, causing the glass to fracture. "Hmmph."

Bullock took that moment to take a longer look till Montoya pushed him onto Jim's side of the door. "Trying to get yourself killed?!"

"There are four of them Commish." 

"Five."

"Yer nuts! I **just** looked and there was--"

Montoya cut him off. "One dressed as a guard."

"How can you tell?"

"Still got his mask on." Montoya smirked.

"Nobody ever said we had the smartest criminals." Gordon double-checked his gun. "Nine."

"What happened to the numbers in between?" Bullock eyed his leader.

"At my age, you have to **act**."

"Ten." Montoya snarled.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." 

"I'd have to get a time machine Harv."

Gordon collapses.

"Might not be a bad idea." Harvey Bullock muses out loud.

TO BE CONTINUED?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

THREE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon collapses. 

"Might not be a bad idea." Harvey Bullock muses out loud. 

Ignoring her own safety for the moment Montoya slides across the open space between her and Jim Gordon. 

Bullock takes up the slack firing blindly into the bank doors. "We positive on the hostage sit?"

Renee leans over Jim and checks his vitals. **_He's breathing_.** 

"...Ssssss…" His voice is shallow and barely heard. 

"What?!" Renee Montoya leans closer to Jim's mouth to hear more clearly. 

Montoya smirks up at Harvey. "He says it's Sunday." 

"I meant a cleaning crew or something…" Bullock empties the rest of his pistol at the door and starts to reload.

"You need an auto," Montoya takes her pistol out and holds it out butt first. "Here take mine." 

"I'll stick with this," Bullock holds up his revolver. "No jamming." 

"Back-up." Gordon tries to get up and can't. 

"None." Montoya helps him to his feet and hands him back his revolver. 

"It wasn't a question." Gordon tries to hold the revolver with his right, can't manage so he switches to the left.

"We need to get him out of h--" Gunfire interrupts Bullock. He covers them both with his body as gunfire erupts out the mail-slot.

Gordon gets a shot off with his off-hand. The firing stops. Both Montoya and Bullock give him a look like he just crossed water with nothing but a pair of sandals.

"Army." Gordon's mustache moves in a smile. 

**_He's gonna be fine… He's gonna be fine_** Montoya brushes some hair out of her face and looks back at her car, then scans and finds Bullock's squad-car. "The radio still work in that heap?" She motions at the car with a nod.

"It hauled your rear around for--" 

"Cover Jim." Hefting the shotgun, Montoya takes off like a bolt. 

The two men look at each other for a second... 

"Crazy broad." Bullock mutters. 

"Crazy **detective**." Gordon corrects him. 

Gordon holds himself up against the wall as Bullock takes up a position good enough to cover Montoya.

Montoya fires the shotgun at the window of Bullocks heap. 

"That's my friggen car!" Bullock screams at her. 

Montoya, never breaking stride leaps headlong into the squad car. Landing awkwardly into the back seat while saying a small prayer under her breath.

"**Shots fired**!" Montoya starts screaming into the radio. "**Shots fired**!" Her lower half of her body is still in the back seat with the shotgun, while her top half is hanging in the front with the radio. "**Officer Down**!"

Small movement in the second floor window goes unnoticed, till the window is smashed and a rifle sticks out and takes aim on Montoya.

"**Sniper**!" Gordon bellows. 

"Shit." Bullock mutters. 

The sniper fires. 

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
